Tearing Me Apart From You
by darkleaf23
Summary: [Sequel to my previous one][ShikaIno, OCxIno]Kensu is revived from the dead thanks to the Juubi, but now he returns to Konoha with a vengeance. Ino is elated but finds out something is different about Kensu. What's more, he has wolf like behavior!
1. Prologue

Tearing Me Apart From You

Prologue

"The Ten-tailed demon wolf at last …" murmured the tall dark figure clad in a black cloak. The grey wolf growled at the intruder in his domain and asked, "**What brings you here, mortal?**" The figure smiled and replied in a vicious tone, "I want to seal you in a boy." The wolf showed his sharp, deadly teeth and roared, "**You cannot control me, useless man. Even if you do seal me in a boy, you will die!!**" The figure nodded in acknowledgement and began to spiel, "My master will use the boy to destroy our enemies!! Then we can be feared throughout the whole shinobi world!" The wolf roared even louder and growled, "**Use me, the great Juubi to destroy meaningless countries and countless mortals?! In your dreams, fool,**" as the figure grew weary and frustrated. It charged towards the miniscule human and screamed, "**DIE!!**" The dark figure's expression turned serious as he shouted, "Shiki Fujin no Jutsu!" There was a bright flash, then when the light disappeared, there lay a young man no older than sixteen right beside the dead figure who insulted the wolf in a way harshly. A man with black hair smiled as he observed the man open his eyes slowly and sit up. Looking around and darting his eyes to the middle aged man, he asked, "Who are you?"

The man who was standing replied, "I am your teacher from now onwards, and you shall be called, as the former name people called you … Kensu … but along with my first name, Uchiha." Kensu frowned and replied, "Former name?" The Uchiha grinned and nodded while saying, "I shall explain this later on, but now, we must feed you, my son."

Kensu stood up and asked, "So you're like a foster father to me, right?" The Uchiha nodded and patted the brunette on the back. "You have lots to learn, my boy."

_Three months later_

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" cried Kensu as a flaming inferno dived straight towards the target, burning it to ashes. The brunette landed next to his father, feeling satisfied with himself. The Uchiha smiled at his hard working weapon and said, "I believe you are ready, my boy."

Kensu shook his head and said, "I want to know more, father." The Uchiha smiled and laughed at his apparent thirst for knowledge and power. _Very much like my younger successor, yes, Kensu? _The Uchiha nodded and said, "Get ready for a better skill, judged as the Uchiha clan's famous technique, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Kensu watched as the Uchiha jumped up into the air and formed seals with amazing speed, but Kensu caught it all in one glance. "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" cried the Uchiha as a large grand fireball tore for the wall, leaving a large black, burnt area on the wall. The smell of smoke spread everywhere as Kensu said, "I will try it now." He jumped up into the air and formed the seals and then shouted, "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!!" The large fireball again flew towards the wall and burnt it severely, pleasing the Uchiha greatly.

"You … definitely, my boy, are ready for the real world."

"Thank you, father."


	2. Chapter One: Too Dead To Be Alive

**Disclaimer:**The Juubi doesn't exist, I just created it myself BUT … I do not own Naruto or else I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be making an arc about it. And the ShikaIno parts will be included in the flashbacks … so … o.o

Tearing Me Apart From You

Chapter One: Too Dead To Be Alive

_Three years later, in the mountains behind Konohagakure_

"You are ready, Kensu."

"Yes, father."

"You remember your mission, yes?"

"Of course, father."

"Then you shall go, now."

"I will."

The Uchiha watched Kensu leave, fake blood smeared all over his body and bruises inflicted on him by the Uchiha himself; it was all part of the plan.

One day later

Kensu staggered helplessly towards Konohagakure, severely beaten and abused. At first it was supposed to be a simple trip with fake blood and bruises given to him by his father to fool the people, but other traveling bandits had beaten him when they realized that he had nothing valuable on him. _But I killed them eventually … even though this pain is unbearable. _The Juubi within him spoke harshly, "**You will regret helping the damned Uchiha, boy, and I know it! Forget his allegiance and lead a new life in Konohagakure, and you will not die a horrible death!!**" Kensu gritted his teeth as more blood dripped from his head but the Juubi's healing power was working faster than he was dying. "Just shut up and let me be, demon," growled Kensu with an even harsher tone, suddenly feeling the urge to tear something to pieces. "And your fucking behavior affects mine greatly. I have the fucking urge to tear everything to bits … I wonder what is it with wolves … especially demonic wolves." He trembled as he felt the wolf's anger surge through him and listened to the wolf ranting angrily, "**Do not call me demon, boy! We are a respected kind and feared above anything else. Secondly, my behavior affects you but that does not mean you cannot control your urges! The thought of you raping young females irk me, boy.**" Kensu laughed loudly and replied, "I won't, wolf. I promise you that. And it looks like you and I are going to be great friends." From afar, the Jounin spotted the bleeding teenager and immediately rushed forwards and helped him. Kensu shoved him away and growled, "I don't need your help, Jounin. I just need to see the Hokage!" The Jounin nodded, feeling intimidated by the person's rough and angry reaction. Kensu walked past the villagers and heard murmurs with his acute sense of hearing. Feeling irritated, he sped up and headed towards the Hokage tower. Kensu tore past Shikamaru and Ino, apparently shocking them so badly they dropped all their scrolls. "Was that …?" asked Shikamaru, staring at the shocked blonde with bursting curiosity. Ino suddenly ran after the brunette, not believing her eyes. "Kensu, wait!!" Ino called after him. She managed to grab his hand and turn him around, but she saw a feral looking Kensu in front of her. "What do you want?" asked Kensu, feeling excited and turned on at the sight of the beautiful girl. Ino raised her eyebrows and asked, "You don't remember me? You were supposed to be dead long ago, Ken!" Kensu shook his head and replied, "I'm definitely not."

Suddenly, Tsunade walked out of the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Kensu?!" asked a very bewildered Tsunade. "That's my name, Hokage-sama," teased the brunette. Tsunade walked up to the grown boy and asked, "How did you … come back to life?" Kensu frowned suddenly and asked in a harsh tone, "What makes you think I died?" The Hokage was suddenly interrupted by Jiraiya, who emerged from the room. "He has a Bijuu within him," stated the white haired Sannin flatly. Kensu nodded and grinned. "That's right," he said. Jiraiya frowned and asked, "What do you remember?" Kensu shrugged and said, "I remember nothing, sir." Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and asked, "Can the sealing of a Bijuu bring back the life of a person?" The old Sannin nodded and closed his eyes while explaining, "Once a Bijuu enters a dead person and is sealed, its burning chakra is used to regenerate the dead cells within the victim, thus, creating life." Jiraiya frowned and continued, "Since the person who sealed it in him is unknown, we shall just leave it at that and welcome Kensu back." Tsunade nodded slowly, still unsure of what to say. "It's been too long, Ken," said Ino with a smile on her face. Kensu grinned back and replied, "I guess so … too long."

There was loud, quick footsteps approaching as Shikamaru rushed into the corridor and stopped dead in his tracks, his expression shocked and his mouth slightly open. "Kensu … you're back from the dead?" he said almost distractedly while looking at Ino's hand latched onto Kensu's arm. "I guess it's just the Bijuu," replied Kensu. Shikamaru immediately frowned and said, "I wanna talk to you, Ino."

Ino looked at Kensu and said, "I'll meet you at the fields!" before running off with Shikamaru. The brunette was then handed a set of Jounin attire after Tsunade said, "Welcome back, I guess." _This is a bit of a rush for us all … but I believe we can handle this._Kensu nodded and walked off. "**I know you felt it when the girl touched you, Kensu. All the more you should forget the Uchiha immediately!**" growled the Juubi angrily. Kensu frowned and said, "At least your behavior isn't affecting mine right now, Juubi."

After changing and washing his face, Kensu felt that he knew this place like the back of his hand when he looked out the window. "This is just too weird," murmured Kensu to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he's back from the dead, Ino."

"I know what you're thinking, Shikamaru."

"You were holding back the kiss for him, weren't you?"

"Don't be like this, Shikamaru."

"I cared for you, Ino! I loved you!"

"Shikamaru stop being such an asshole!!"

The pineapple-haired Chuunin frowned immediately and looked to the ground.

There was a long silence before Ino said, "I'm sorry. I'm just too mixed up after the sudden return of Kensu's … really mixed up." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I guess you never loved me, right?" he asked, feeling downtrodden and defeated. Ino took his hand and replied, "At the time, Shika, I felt so confused about everything. Now I just want a real decision from myself." The lazy Chuunin looked up at the blonde and asked, "So what do you want?" Ino frowned and whispered, "I don't know."

"Then stay with me," he pleaded. Ino shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I just can't make that decision now, Shikamaru," she stated flatly. "I … used you, in a way; to get rid of him from my mind but … now he just suddenly came back … you should know how I feel, Shikamaru."

"No, I don't," growled the Chuunin. Ino felt so confused right now as she let go of his hand. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and said, "I guess so … I guess I can be your friend again."

"It isn't that easy."

"But right now, just be where you want."

"…?"

"Anyway I never said the three words to you, and we only started recently with no starting point, or even a few words. We just … _rushed_."

Ino hugged Shikamaru tightly and whispered, "I'll remember how I loved you too, like I did last summer."

Shikamaru forced a weak smile on his face and murmured, "Troublesome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensu stood at the edge of a cliff, gazing down at the large land with much confusion in him. "I don't understand," he murmured. "I feel so familiar with this place." The Juubi within him chuckled and replied, "**This village will change you, and I know it, Kensu.**" The brunette sighed loudly and sat down, his legs swinging slowly._Perhaps … or maybe you just know too much._

"Hey, Ken," called Ino as she sat down beside him. Kensu nodded and bent his head to one side when he felt the irritating urge once more, attempting to get rid of it through pain. "What's wrong?" asked the worried female. Kensu shook his head and replied, "It's nothing. My shoulders ache, that's all." Ino smiled and nodded too; feeling unsure of what to say next. "So, let's take a walk, shall we? I don't want this cliff to … y'know," said Kensu with slight laughter in his voice. Ino nodded again and stood up.

"So … I'm your …?" asked Kensu, wanting to know how he was related to this girl. Ino jumped slightly, but brushed away the angst within her. "You're my … friend," she stated firmly, feeling unready to take the leap and start a relationship with him. Kensu nodded with understanding and asked, "You and Shikamaru are … um … just friends, _I hope_?" Ino giggled and nodded, trying to suppress her laughter.

"You've changed, Ken."

"Maybe it's just the death part that did it."

"Did you think of me when you … arrived here?"

Kensu felt a wave of guilt in him, but so as to reassure Ino, he lied.

"Of course I did."

"Oh … that's just … great."

There was a long silence. Kensu bit his lower lip in a feeble attempt to stop his hands from moving towards her waist, and luckily succeeded._ I'm not like this, definitely not. _"**Trying your best to control it, now boy?**" mocked the Juubi with amusement. "**Try harder, and you'll overcome it!**" Kensu struggled hard but he was finally overcome by the feeling. He pinned her to a tree and pressed his body against hers, gazing at her and laughing softly when she started blushing. "What's … with t-this?" asked Ino, but her eyes betrayed her. _She was delighted. _Kensu grinned and licked her ear lustfully. "Mm, you smell good …" he growled, his hands sliding under her skirt. Kensu's eyes suddenly showed a bright shade of scarlet when Ino let out a small whimper. "**You are hopeless, seriously,**" growled the Juubi. "Stop," she said, pushing him away, apparently shocked by his behavior.

"Why? I saw the delight in your eyes, Ino … so why?" asked Kensu slyly as he approached her again. Ino shook her head and replied, "I guess it's just too soon, Ken." There was a long silence before Kensu snapped out of his eccentric behavior with an alarmed look on his face. _The fuck did I just do?!!_

"I … I'm sorry …"

"I know … it's the Bijuu's fault, right? Naruto's acting strangely like you too, so don't worry."

"I'm still sorry," muttered Kensu apologetically, his expression unreadable but his voice shaky. It made Ino smile as it reminded her of the night at the deserted streets when he approached her once more, feeling regret and the unreadable expression along with the shaky tone. "It's alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm … … o.o omg.

I'm starting to love this ff the more I write. What a great plot I have in my mind … but alas I have to sleep so … tomorrow! Will be the day! I own the keyboard!!


	3. Chapter Two: Animalistic Behavior

Tearing Me Apart From You

Chapter Two: Animalistic Behavior

Kensu sat on the top of the Fourth's head, staring at the large moon, thinking about almost everything he experience today and yesterday, trying to link them together but failed. Something wasn't right, these people … _friends_, it was as if they cared for him before his _death_and right now, he didn't know what to think. Kensu didn't forget his mission, his duty to his father, but right now, the sudden feeling of him at one point … maybe down there … while searching for the information, the scrolls, suddenly he would just start recalling everything about this village and _regret_ what he had done. Shaking his head, Kensu tried forgetting about it._This is one of the worst tasks I was ever assigned to … damnit. _Staring down at the village, Kensu remembered the day before he arrived here, he had a long talk with _father_.

_**Flashback**_

"Why target that village, father?" asked Kensu with bursting curiosity which he could hold it in no longer. His father turned to him and sighed and with a weary tone, replied, "I believe it is time for me to tell you, Kensu, that your village … mistreated us both. To you, they found out about the Bijuu and beat you severely. Then there was the outrageous Shinobi War, and they _used_ you for battle. After the victory, they decided to put you to death." Kensu's expression turned rigid and asked, "What of you, father?" The Uchiha frowned and growled, "I? I simply wanted better for the village, more power for them but … the damned Shodai Hokage stopped me for a reason. He said that he believes that my power will destroy the village, not save it or even improve it! Thus, we began a duel, to see who won… then he did, and I was forced to leave the village, but presumed dead by Konoha." The brunette felt his father's pain as he drawled, "Rest assured, father, I will retrieve what you want, no matter the circumstances I face."

_**End Flashback**_

_No matter the circumstances? Is that what I really said?_

Kensu frowned as a wave of sadness flowed through him. "What's wrong with me?" asked the adult, feeling something mixed with sadness and disappointment. The Juubi within him spoke, "**This village is the … the place where you hail from, boy. Didn't you realize the Uchiha was lying all this while? Which villager have you seen … glaring at you? They were smiling at you, and even called you a **_**hero**_**! Do not suggest that they are insane, but very sane indeed.**" Kensu saw the point but replied, "I still have a duty to father." He looked up at the moon again and continued, "A duty which I cannot regret doing under any circumstances."

Ino leaned against the railing at the top of the Hokage tower, imagining Kensu right here with her. She felt so confused, and was angry at herself for just throwing Shikamaru away just because … he came back from the dead. _It's just what you always wanted, remember? _Ino sat down on the ground, hugging her knees and attempting to recall last summer, the day they really enjoyed life.

_**Flashback**_

Shikamaru was in his usual position, lying down on the grass with his head behind his head acting as a pillow, gazing at the clouds silently. Ino smiled and lay down on his stomach, and said, "It's your hobby, isn't it?" Shikamaru smiled back at her and replied with a loving tone, "I'm trying to make it yours so that we can be more compatible." Ino laughed and said, "I already like it, but it isn't as good as looking at them without you." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and muttered, "I'm addicted, you know?"

"To what…?"

"To you, Ino…"

"Shut up! You're making me blush."

"You seem prettier when you blush … heh."

Ino turned over and stared at Shikamaru who was staring back at her and said, "You look different." The Chuunin smiled and crooned, "It's because I'm so in love with my favorite girl."

_**End Flashback**_

It was short but sweet. By the time Ino had opened her eyes, she realized that Kensu was beside her all along, looking at her with innocent eyes. "How long have you been here?" asked Ino, no longer feeling nervous or anxious anymore. Kensu shot her a content look and replied, "Long enough for you to realize I was here." Ino was finally satisfied right now, he was right beside her, waiting for her. Ino finally thought up of a better date. "Have you tried sake?"

_Good job, Yamanaka, that's a horrible idea for a date._

"Sure."

Kensu watched her down the tenth cup of sake, and she started asking for more, obviously drunk or probably trying to blame herself for suggesting they went for sake and ended up attempting to drown herself. He put his arm over her and said, "Don't you fall off your seat, I think it's time we went somewhere else." Ino grabbed him by the collar and said, "Let's go … to my apartment," while dragging him off. Kensu didn't feel the urge, he felt afraid of her. "A-Are you sure you don't want privacy or a-anything?" asked Kensu, suddenly intimidated by her strength to pull him into the apartment. Ino shook her head with half lidded eyes and said, "I don't want anymore privacy, you know?" The brunette shuddered and watched her lie down on the bed, perhaps falling asleep now. Frowning, she turned to the male, surprised he didn't jump on her. "Weren't you waiting for the chance … Ken?" asked Ino in her drunken stupor. Kensu turned his head and replied flatly, "It was the Bijuu's behavior, not mine." Ino laughed and muttered, "Wasn't that an excuse? You … you said I was delighted … that … that was so true …" Kensu frowned and tilted his head to one side again, trying to replace the sudden urge with pain. _Fucking urges …_

"**Trying again, I see,**" muttered the beast within. Kensu's black pupils turned red once more, signaling the failure of his struggling. He gritted his teeth and stood up and turned to the smiling blonde, who knew he became what he was yesterday. Kensu approached her and looked down at Ino and said, "You're right. That _was_ an excuse." Ino sat up and leaned against the wall, with Kensu beside her, his scarlet pupils dimmed, but still as red. Their faces were inches away from the other as a smirk spread across Kensu's face. His teeth had grown a little sharper, but not as sharp as to injure her, no. There was a long silence where only excited breathing and chuckles could be heard before Ino grabbed him by the collar again roughly and kissed him harshly on the lips, as if trying to punish him for leaving her three years ago. Ino felt mad at him and continued to push him down onto the bed, lips still locked.

Ino pulled away and whispered, "This is … how should I say, punishment for dying on me, Ken." The feral Jounin grinned and muttered, "I'm not feeling anything …" as she bent down and crashed her lips to his, nearly shocking the wild Jinchurikki. Kensu slowly slid his hand between their bodies and unbuttoned her purple blouse slowly, the excitement building up and the animalism getting wilder and wilder. Kensu bit her lower lip and grinned at her, the uncontainable feral behavior had finally burst out from him. "**You … are so … uncontrollable,**" growled the Juubi, feeling disgusted to be in the body of the wildest Jinchurikki ever.

The next morning

Kensu awoke and yawned with his eyes closed. He thought nothing happened that night and opened his eyes with an energetic start. Suddenly, he saw Ino lying in bed, beside him, sleeping peacefully. _What the hell did I do to her? This isn't my apartment … what the FUCK? _Ino opened her eyes and looked at the brunette in front of her with a shocked look. She laughed softly and asked, "Why d'you look so … surprised? You know we did _it_ yesterday night … remember?" Kensu felt a pang of guilt and immediately said, "I … I gotta go." Ino held him back and smiled dreamily. "Just a little longer," she whispered longingly. Kensu, afraid that his feral behavior would come back and possess him again, immediately pried her hand off him and got off the bed. "I … it wasn't me last night, Ino. It was just … another side of me. I'm sorry," said Kensu as he left for the door. Ino immediately got up and walked straight towards him and hugged him from the back and whispered, "I'll remember it."

Before disappearing out of sight, he frowned and growled, "Don't."

He walked along the sidewalks, feeling confused about what he did._Cursed Juubi … the feral behavior finally got to me. _Looking up at the Hokage Tower, Kensu thought about what to do about the task given to him. Frowning, he decided to go for it tonight and leave the next morning, so that Ino wouldn't haunt him anymore.

"**You're still thinking of doing it for the Uchiha right after last night? You want to break the girl's heart with your sudden rebellion?**" growled the Juubi in an attempt to stop Kensu's dangerous decision. The nineteen year old smirked and replied, "Do you think I love her?" "**So you don't, huh?**" muttered the Juubi.

"No … I don't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already midnight as Kensu leaped over the rooftops silently, approaching the Hokage Tower. There were only two Jounin on guard, so it was quite easy. He knocked them both out with a shadow clone and walked into the long corridors. The first direction he would go is down, so he descended the steps to the lower levels with much speed and avoiding as many guards as he could.

Once Kensu arrived at the last level of the whole building, there was only one door in front of him. Smirking to himself, he muttered, "Bingo."

Kensu walked inside the dark room and searched frantically for the scroll. The scrolls were always blue, green or orange, so it had to be a different color. After a few minutes of searching, Kensu stumbled upon a encased scroll, which was colored black with the black kanji letters on it reading, 'Forbidden; Kage Level'. Smiling to himself, Kensu immediately broke the case and took the scroll with ease. When he turned around, he saw Tsunade along with Kakashi and a few other ANBU members staring at him. "Why do this, Kensu?" asked Tsunade. The brunette smiled and replied, "I wasn't the guy you people knew three years ago… I work for my father, the mysterious Uchiha."

Tsunade frowned and stretched out her hand. "Hand it over. You can't possibly defeat us all," stated the Hokage firmly. Kakashi pushed his headband up to reveal a Sharingan. "The same Sharingan my father holds … impressive, Kakashi," murmured Kensu.

"There's no escape, Kensu, just give it up already," pleaded Kakashi, his expression stony and cold.

"Nah, I'll take you all on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evil OC of mine… OwO


	4. Chapter Three: The Escape

Tearing Me Apart From You

Chapter Three: The Escape

Kakashi frowned and warned the rebel, "You don't know what I can do to you, Kensu." The Jinchurikki smiled and replied in a venomous tone, "No, Kakashi, _YOU_ don't know what I can do with the Juubi!" The silver-haired Copy Ninja remained expressionless as he drawled, "I guess we have to take you down, then, no matter what you become in the end." Kensu grinned and waved his hand while saying, "This is the end of my allegiance to Konohagakure, Kakashi, and Tsunade." Watching Tsunade charge towards him in the large, underground cave like room, he opened the scroll and jumped away while reading it with much enjoyment. Dodging every move they threw at him, Kensu finally closed the scroll and put it on his back. "Are you people ready?" asked the rogue ninja, turning feral. Grey fur grew on the top of his hands and his teeth grew sharp and deadly. The grayish blue chakra of the demon wolf flowed out, forming a cloak around Kensu and slowly formed into a wolf, growing tail by tail. As the ANBU charged towards the wild shinobi, Kensu killed them one by one with a swipe of his claws and created strong winds with a swish of his tails. Kakashi frowned and fumbled around in his small pouch while doing his best to dodge the dangerous attacks of the ferocious Jinchurikki. "**I am forced to help you, but soon, I will be the only friend you have left, boy,**" growled the Juubi within him, trying to let Kensu find his own remorse and regret. "**Try for some remorse, Kensu.**"

"Never," muttered Kensu as his appearance changed rapidly. "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!!" a large fireball mixed with his demon chakra dived straight towards the team, but they dodged in time. The fireball was infused with too much burning chakra that it made a hole in the wall, giving Kensu a bigger problem as dirt rushed into the room. He made a dash for the old documents and stuffed them in with the scroll and waved to the shinobi. "Goodbye, friends, I hope we meet again!!" screamed Kensu as he leapt out the room on all fours and ran off with tremendous speed. Running up the stairs, he finally reached Hokage Tower's highest floor and leaped off the building. Doing a somersault in the air, Kensu landed gracefully on the ground and continued running. "The demon!" cried one of the ANBU as they gave chase. They soon disappeared from Kensu's sight due to his amazing agility but someone else stopped him in his tracks.

Ino frowned at his actions and said, "What good is loving you if you came back for a bad cause?" Kensu stood up and his chakra flowed slowly back into his body and his fur grew back in. "My love?" asked Ino. "What is it to you?" Kensu smiled and said, "You should've cherished me before I died."

"I did."

"Don't lie to me, Ino."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Ken. And I never will."

"I suddenly remembered everything back in that room, and the time when we were together on that little street … we only talked and never once did you … confess."

"I thought you understood me."

"…No, I didn't. I was angry, frustrated and lost."

"Then just stay with me … you know I love you!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Ino was taken aback as Kensu walked past her emotionlessly without any sign of regret or sadness. There was a long moment before she let out a soft whimper and fell on her knees, her tears flowing down her cheeks rapidly and her voice could be heard under the long silence even after Kensu stood just outside the East gate. Frowning, Kensu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Those cries were the only things that made him regret everything; the way he left her without any emotion, the way he screamed at her … the damned way he stopped loving her.

Running off with tears stinging his eyes, Kensu never wanted to remember that again. Wiping away his tears, he tried feeling happy, tried to tell himself that he had done it, he helped his father accomplish the very thing he dreaded the moment he met Ino again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi approached Ino and knelt down next to her. Putting his arm over her shoulder, he muttered, "That wasn't the man you knew, Ino. He's dead. That person was consumed by the evil and hatred the Uchiha lied about." Ino sniffed, buried her head in the Copy Ninja's chest and started wailing loudly, as loud as she could for Kensu to hear her again … to pull him back, to change him somehow. It was as painful as the day three years ago, the way Kensu simply died in the hospital. Kakashi put his hand on her head and held her close. "It's not … your fault," whispered the Jounin. "It should become my burden, and yours. He is my … former member of Team Kakashi. I let him go carelessly." Ino hugged Kakashi tightly and continued crying loudly. Between her crying, she choked and spluttered pitifully whilst trying to say, "P-Please … b-bring him back … no matter w-what." Kakashi held her close and said gently, "I will. I promise you that … I will bring him back, without a doubt." By now, Tsunade had already approached the two and frowned at the deserted path in front of the East gate. "He's long gone, but he will be back," muttered Tsunade.

"You know that as a fact?" asked Kakashi questioningly.

"He's working for someone who wants information on our village, and that person will probably come back and … retaliate," stated the blonde firmly, her stare never wondered from the deserted path.

"This is more dangerous than the war we had," muttered Kakashi, his gaze staying on Ino, who fell silent at the phrase, 'he will be back'. Slowly, he helped her up and looked to Tsunade and warned, "It's best if we prepare precautions now. We shouldn't kill Kensu, just arrest him and put him in a containment room. I'm sure Ino would like a few words with him."

Ino looked at Kakashi and gave him a grateful look for understanding her needs and whispered, "Thank you."

Kakashi grinned and asked, "Are you alright?" Ino nodded and said, "I'll … be fine … I wanna go home now." The silver-haired Jounin sighed broadly and nodded in agreement. "I believe we should all get some rest before tomorrow."

Secret cave behind the mountains of Konohagakure, 1.45am

"I found it, father."

"Good job, son."

"…Thank you, father."

"Why do you sound so depressed, my boy?" asked the Uchiha, his long hair falling to his side and moving gently with the cool breeze. "It's nothing," muttered Kensu. "Nothing to be worried about, father."

"No, you must tell me," demanded the Uchiha, his tone gentle and calm. "I have known you for three years now." Kensu sighed and nodded, then started talking. "I … felt like I hurt someone badly," he drawled, the pain in his heart seared like burning fire. "…She loved me, and I left."

"Who is this … girl?"

"…Her name is," Kensu paused for a moment, and then continued, "Yamanaka Ino." The Uchiha smiled evilly and muttered, "Do not worry, Kensu. I will take care of everything, and soon both of you will be together."

"You don't understand father."

"I completely understand, my dear Kensu, and I will make it right. Just follow my last order," finished the Uchiha, his eyes turning red, signaling the activation of the Sharingan. Kensu frowned and asked, "What is it, then?" The Uchiha stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Uchiha Madara while saying, "You must die by my hands." Kensu stepped backwards in surprise and stuttered, "W-What do you mean by this, father?" Madara shot him a sly look, and then continued, his tone dripping with venom, "You've been_used_ by me all this while." Kensu suddenly felt confused again, this time he got angry. "What the hell do you mean, used?!"

"I used you to retrieve all these for my victory I should have achieved against the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage long ago. I betrayed them, but they defeated me. I was angry, alone and lost. Anger drove me to this decision and it begged me to take a legendary demon and seal it in a useless person, whom Konoha has honored in the last war you had fought in … in a way or another … _you_."

Kensu's expression remained unreadable, but on the inside, his rage was building up with every word Madara said.

"I am going to use this power to claim my once-thought powerful village, then improve it, destroy my enemies and … gain control of all the regions. You are simply a pawn and by saying that I would make it right and you would be with Ino again … I actually meant… _death_."

Madara's expression turned crazed as he approached Kensu with a sharp sword in his hand. "Come closer, Kensu, and you may wait for Ino in heaven, and when she arrives," Madara stopped to laugh, then continued, "You'll both be in heaven … for all eternity!" Inside the young adult, the Juubi roared loudly and said, "**I warned you boy!! I warned you not to help the Uchiha but look! Look at his insane ambition now!**" Kensu frowned and muttered softly, "Are you with me, demon wolf?" The beast sighed and opened its eyes and growled, "**To the very end of life and the beginning of death.**"

"Then let's end this here, together."

Madara charged towards Kensu with lightning speed and stopped behind the alarmed Jinchurikki. "You can't stop me," he murmured, before stabbing the sword straight through his chest. Kensu disappeared, leaving a heavy log in its place, pulling Madara down with its weight. Kensu appeared behind Madara and pulled him mercilessly by his long hair. "You sicken me," growled Kensu angrily as he dragged the Uchiha fiercely and threw him aggressively to the wall, his behavior turning exceedingly feral. Claws grew as he advanced towards the injured Uchiha. Madara stood up and glared at the shinobi and immediately blocked his claws with his sword, still unfazed. There was a bright flash of light, acting as a distraction for Kensu so as to let Madara escape to Konoha easily with his speed.

Kensu looked around and gritted his teeth. _Saving them is all that matters now._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to an end …

ShikaIno … o.o … my OC shall be executed by my finger of doom and destruction!!

Maybe.


	5. Prologue: I'm Sorry

Tearing Me Apart From You

Prologue

Ino didn't have the mood to sleep, so she started to think the same way at Kensu's funeral. She imagined both of them, alone in the room, staring at each other whilst lying on the bed, looking into each other's eyes, trying to read their expression, trying to understand each other.

_So Kensu, when are you coming back?_

…_Soon, I believe._

_Why'd you betray us?_

…_Had no choice, Ino._

_Everyone has a choice, even a Jinchurikki._

_You know something?_

_What?_

_I never wanted to leave you._

…_I never wanted you to leave me either._

_But right now, I'm guilty of everything._

_I don't care. I just want to stay with you forever._

…

_Ken?_

_Yeah?_

_If you come back, will you change for the better?_

_When I come back, I will change, and I won't let you down anymore. That's a promise I'll make._

…_One more thing, before you go to sleep, Ino._

_What's that?_

_I'm sorry._

A tear rolled down her cheek slowly as she closed her eyes and smiled at the thought, soon to fall asleep peacefully, with the imagination of Kensu beside her right now, making sure she would sleep before disappearing.


	6. Chapter Four: In Front Of My Eyes

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Naruto or else I'd be damned rich.

**Note:**I created a new jutsu (unless it exists, I'm so o.o) called the Earth Waterfall Technique which … do you really think I'd tell you and ruin the fun?

Tearing Me Apart From You

Chapter Four: In Front of My Eyes Once More

"Konohagakure!!" screamed Madara, standing on top of the East gate, looking triumphant and victorious. His mad cry echoed eerily throughout the village, alarming all the guards on duty. Tsunade emerged from the Hokage Tower's last set of stairs and glanced at Madara from the highest level. "So he's here," muttered Tsunade. "Best be careful, Kakashi, Gai." The two Jounin beside her nodded and disappeared. Breathing calmly, Tsunade elevated her voice while shouting back at him, "What do you want, Uchiha?!" Madara's mad laugh made Tsunade shudder, and then he replied with a harsh tone from the distance, "I want this village, Hokage!! It did not deserve to be governed by the foolish Grandfather and Granduncle of yours, young Tsunade and it still doesn't deserve foolish Hokage like you!!" Kakashi and Gai crept towards the secret area hidden in the Hokage faces and tried calming all the frightened villagers. "It will be alright," said Kakashi with a smile on his face. "You will not be in danger."

Madara let out a battle cry with his eyes open wide filled with pure insanity as he walked towards the Hokage Tower. "I'll start with you, Hokage-sama!" mocked the Uchiha. "You can join your pathetic grandfather soon!!" Tsunade felt anger surge through her as she jumped off the building and landed lightly on the ground. Clenching her fist, Tsunade felt insulted at the harsh sentence which Madara had said about her grandfather, the Shodai Hokage. "You will pay dearly, Uchiha!!" roared the Godaime.

Madara formed the seals at lightning speed and cried out, "Earth Waterfall Technique!"

Kensu ran and ran as fast as he could, sweating profusely with angst overwhelming him. He felt weak and tired, but struggled to move on. "**You try hard to reach there, but by the time you arrive, all that you hold dear will be destroyed,**" muttered the Juubi. "**It's time to really help you.**" Suddenly, a large wolf the size of the fully grown Akamaru with ten tails appeared next to Kensu and growled, "**Get on, quick! There's no time!**" Kensu nodded slowly and climbed onto the wolf. It burst of with incredible speed as Kensu clutched a handful of its fur and hung on to it.

Everything started to slow down as they got faster. Kensu could hear the sudden explosion in the direction of the village and shouted, "Hurry up!"

"**I'm trying, damnit!!**"

Soon, Konoha came into sight and the Juubi was beginning to be blamed for being too slow. Finally they arrived at Konoha and witnessed the village to be on fire and all the Shinobi attempting to kill Madara and his many clones. "Damnit!" cursed Kensu as he got off the wolf and dashed straight in to help the ninja. Defeating every clone he could reach, Kensu finally realized that the real Madara was in battle with Tsunade. He watched with fear and anxiety as Madara won and knocked the helpless Hokage unconscious. He looked around and smiled at the dead or unconscious bodies of the defeated Shinobi, including the former rookie 9 except Ino who were defeated by the ancient ninja then scowled in annoyance as if he failed to look for something. Suddenly, ANBU appeared and surrounded the Uchiha. "Give up, useless ANBU, you cannot defeat the all powerful Uchiha Madara!!" screamed the long haired ninja. He leaped up into the air and, without a word, created a monstrous fireball which flew straight down to the ground, burning it severely, but the ANBU were no where to be seen. They suddenly appeared behind him and each of them grabbed each of his limbs. The captain thrust his hand forward and clenched it before slamming it into his face, breaking his nose. Madara screamed angrily and pried one of the ANBU's hands off and grabbed the captain's neck. When they neared the ground, Madara shoved the rest of the ANBU away with amazing strength and crashed to the ground, with the ANBU captain acting as a human cushion for him.

"Weak … so weak," growled Madara with a satisfied look on his face. He turned around and started to advance towards the remaining ANBU, who were unfazed even though their captain was dead. "Attack me, it is useless," groaned Madara lazily. "Join me, make the wiser decision." The four ANBU ignored his words and charged towards him nevertheless with their swords pointing towards their target.

Kensu watched as Madara disappeared and appeared once more in the air, shocking the ANBU on the ground. "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!" Flaming infernos dived for each of the ANBU members, and setting them on fire. Kensu watched in horror as the burning ANBU members screamed in pain and collapsing to the ground, defeated.

When it seemed like no one else was able to defeat him, Kakashi and Gai appeared. "The Copy Ninja and the mighty Gai," said Madara, his eyes open wide as though he was in shock. "I am … so honored to see your skills today … before you die!" As the battle began, Kensu slipped silently into another street as he headed in the direction of Ino's apartment, anxious about her location. "Ino!!" he shouted as she ran in the other direction. The blonde stopped and turned around. "Kensu?" she murmured, her fingers to her lips. The Jinchurikki ran towards Ino and stopped when she hugged him tightly. "No, there's no time for that … we have to defeat him be--" There was a large explosion as many houses around them exploded and caught fire. Kensu took Ino's hand and ran as fast as he could and dived into an empty house when Madara didn't look their way.

It was dark and dusty in there, making Ino cough and splutter. "Are you alright?" Kensu asked her while feeling worried that the house might explode any moment. Ino opened her eyes which were shut together closely at first, then she muttered, "You came back." Kensu smiled and brushed her hair to one side and crooned, "I came back for you … for this village." Ino hugged him tightly and opened her mouth to say something, but Kensu beat her to it. "I love you," he said firmly, his grip on her tight. Ino smiled to herself for a moment before the four walls of the house fell apart and there stood Madara, grinning at them. "You took down Kakashi and Gai?" muttered Kensu, feeling helpless for the first time. "Unconscious, actually," stated Madara firmly with an evil smirk on his dark face.

Kensu frowned and stood up after muttering, "Stay here." He stood up as the demon chakra flowed out of him rapidly, the burning feeling ignored because he only wanted one thing: Kill Madara.

He lunged at Madara and started punching him fiercely. Suddenly, his hand caught hold of Kensu's neck and squeezed it hard, attempting to crush his bones and esophagus without mercy. Kensu's eyes started to water as he struggled out a few words, "Fuck … you … Madara!!" Kensu kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards in pain, and stood up coughing loudly and rubbing his throat gently. "This isn't over, my boy!!" screamed the crazed Uchiha. He activated the Sharingan and held Kensu tightly by the shoulders. "Look into my eyes … and feel pain," muttered Madara, his expression filled with insanity. Kensu started screaming in horror as he was continuously tortured by Madara. Although it was an illusion, Kensu felt the worst pain which mere words could not describe it.

Madara was continuously stabbing a dagger into Kensu's stomach, the pain getting worse and worse the more he did it. Kensu thought it was already over before he heard a few footsteps from behind Madara.

Suddenly, a large piece of wood smashed against Madara's head, causing him to back away in pain, cancelling the illusion immediately. Ino dropped the wood and rushed towards Kensu, who struggled to stand up and shove Ino away as he extended his claws and stabbed Madara, but it had a bad drawback, as Madara's sword protruded from Kensu's back. Blood dripped from both of the shinobi's mouths as Ino rushed forwards and caught Kensu in her arms. "I'll … be fine," murmured Kensu. "It's … alright … just, don't … cry." Ino started to sob as she held Kensu's head close to her chest, remembering this as the time when Kensu grabbed her and shielded her from the poisonous dagger in the war.

"It's … okay," whispered Kensu as he blacked out.

Konoha Hospital

"We'll have to arrest him once he recovers," muttered Tsunade to Ino, who looked saddened by the phrase. "Don't worry, he will be given a lighter sentence," reassured Shizune. Ino nodded her head, thanked Tsunade and Shizune, and then walked into Kensu's ward and saw him laying there, his eyes open and both gazing into hers. "Hey," he muttered, with his smile finally wide and sweet. "Hi," whispered Ino back to him as she sat down next to the bed. "I guess I'm still guilty," he drawled, feeling frustrated. Ino ran her hand through his hair and murmured, "I love you too." Kensu suddenly caught hold of her wrist and shook his head. "Our love is impossible," he said, looking firm. "Shikamaru is the right one for you, not me." Ino frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have a Bijuu within me, a dangerous Bijuu, and you've seen what its behavior has done to you and me."

"…You don't have to leave."

"I have to. I want to find out what happened to my family."

"Don't," pleaded Ino the same way he always did.

"…I will lose control one day, aren't you afraid of that?"

"No, I'm not."

There was a long silence, then Kensu spoke again, this time his voice was much more serious.

"I'm not the right guy, Ino. I can, I am very sure I will lose control one day and maybe … kill you."

Ino flinched slightly at the thought. Shikamaru suddenly entered the ward and forced a weak smile on his face while saying, "You're recovering soon, huh?" Kensu pushed Ino's hand and put it on top of Shikamaru's and muttered, "You two belong together." Shikamaru blushed slightly when he felt Ino squeezing his hand and looking at him. "I am … not the suitable type to love anyone, even if you use Naruto's case, he controls it better than I do," stated Kensu flatly when Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something. "Don't argue with me, Ino," he growled, his expression turning dark. "Be the unparalleled girl I loved, I know and kissed ever so deeply for the last time that night," crooned the brunette. He shifted his head and faced Shikamaru and growled, "Take care of her, will you? If I hear anything bad, I'll kill you." The Chuunin nodded and clutched her hand. Ino smiled weakly at Shikamaru.

"I'm leaving, later on, before Tsunade can arrest me. It's up to you whether you want to tell her or not."

"No, Kensu … I …"

"I said; do not argue with me, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grinned and nodded, while Ino looked happy at last, at the thought of being with her loving boyfriend once more. "And guess what, Ken? I finally got over you … after those words. We are still friends, right?"

"Of course … definitely."

Two days later

"Go to sleep, Ino …"

"I can't sleep, Shikamaru …"

"…At least try, c'mon … I'm tired from today's work …"

"Kiss me," commanded Ino, with a sly grin on her face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and moved closer towards her and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away, he realized Ino had unzipped his jacket purposely, for a very obvious reason. "Aw come on Ino …" muttered Shikamaru lazily. "You are so … lazy!" commented Ino flatly as she kissed him deeply, knowing that they would stay together for a very long time.

End

I'm thinking I didn't do that well on this one because of all the … incoming activities at school, the post exam stuff and all … yeah, and I rushed … I think. But hey, I'll still be active … somehow. One way or another!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"He is after us, Nagato."

"It is about time he showed up in the recent news."

"The Juubi … he must be formidable."

"The weakling Kazekage was easy to handle, Konan."

"…So it seems."

"Kensu … how … coincidental of him to come after me for revenge …"

"He does not know of your rela--"

"Do not speak of it, until he comes and confronts us, one day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but some day, he will arrive and seek vengeance."

"She is here, Nagato."

"Kit?"

"Yes, along with Itachi and Deidara."

"Very well, let us greet and brief her on the situation."

"Alright."

Nagato stared at the large lands from the invisible vantage point, waiting for the very day his own two nephews would come, straight into their trap, hopefully driven by anger and hatred about the truth.


End file.
